rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Tourer
|}} |Stages = 6 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = ?? R$ reward?? |Gold = 80 |Manufacturer = MERCEDES-BENZ |Main Reward = CLK-LM}} The Silver Arrow Grand Tourer|In-game description.}} Silver Tourer is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM, after was updated. Silver Tourer starts July 2nd, 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM July 4th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM July 10th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM has been added to 1998 Season (Endurance GT Racing) series in the Endurance GT Racing group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Silver Tourer special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 01 (The Setup) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Setup) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 01. Stage 02 (Debut) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Debut) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM on Hockenheimring. 8,150 (+ 2,025 CRB) and 1,530 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 02. Stage 03 (LM In Focus) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (LM In Focus) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? , and the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM. Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes